Green Eyes: The Dragon and the Shark
by Sixelle of Fireyness
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou x Tia Halibel drabble collection of various scenarios. BLEACH does not belong to me.
1. Drabble 1

Ganju looked up unfazed at the big busted woman who appeared in front of him (an equally huge busted sister waited at home), though he did a double-take when he saw her dragging… _a white-haired kid?_

"Sir." The blonde woman said in a bass tone. Ganju waited for her next words. "I will be buying this."

Ganju fought the urge to rub his eyes when he saw the stack of child dvds lain on the counter.

"T-Tia, the hell do you think you're doing?" the kid told her.

"Isn't it obvious? Matsumoto-san told me you like these kind of videos."


	2. Drabble 2

"_Reign over the frosted seas and heavens, Hyourinmaru!"_

Tia Halibel raised an eyebrow in question. "_'Reign over the frosted seas_?' My, my, little captain, are we being suggestive?"

For some reason, Hitsugaya Toushirou felt unnerved by comment and he actually blushed. "The hell? Shut the hell up, it's the stinkin' command. I didn't come up with it! Where're you coming from with this?"

The Tercera chuckled despite herself. "Very interesting. Perhaps you'll display you're supremacy over me in combat." She raised her hand over her generous chest. "I hear that I'm quite the prize."

"I said shut the hell up!"


	3. Drabble 3

Toushirou was fearful of opening his apartment door that day. Unfortunately, none of his precautions were enough. After securing everything, he returned to his living room to find none other than Tia Halibel seated on his couch, a wrapped present in hand.

"T-Tia…" he stuttered. "You really shouldn't…"

"Nonsense." Halibel hissed. "Do you honestly think I'm going to have that stupid lieutenant own me up on birthday gifts? Here."

And as usual, she let her jealously get the best of her, when he saw the Gund*m Models inside the gift box, a better quality than what Rangiku had given earlier.


	4. Drabble 4

"I don't like the bed."

Toushirou felt a vein sticking on his forehead.

"Honestly, how can you women be so picky?" The short man complained, arms crossed in an offended manner. "This is my frickin' house! You are under my roof, so you need to take what you get!"

Tia Halibel cocked her head to the side. "But your bed is bigger. Shouldn't you be a gentleman and-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, FINE!" He roared, hands now thrown in the air. "You can take the bed!"

The dark-skinned woman blinked. "I was going to suggest if I can sleep with you."


	5. Drabble 5

Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou gazed forlornly, watching for a sign, for anything that signaled the Espada's survival. He knew there were none, but it made him feel strangely empty to lay her down.

The only thing he didn't regret from her defeat was the beauty she left behind in the frozen coffin of his _Hyoten _Hyakkaso; remaining in her battle stance, her surprised glance aimed upwards to the sky.

He reached forth his unfrozen hand, keeping it barely an inch away from the icy floras, a compliment of Tia Halibel's remarkably beauty with that of her surroundings stuck in his throat.


	6. Drabble 6

The Sea Lord, Luppi, had been vanquished. The sea returned to normal, the skies back to its normal hue of blue, devoid of storm clouds.

Prince Toushirou should rejoice, but in the middle of the epic battle, he had lost the woman he loved. Had she perished?

Laying on the shoreline lost in thoughts, he heard the tune of a familiar song come from the sea. With uncertain eyes quickly filling with joy, he watched as Halibel emerged from the sea, dressed in a white gown, human legs in place of her yellow fish tail.

"I have returned, my Prince."


	7. Drabble 7

Halibel blinked. Something was off in the scene before her. For one, Japan was infamous for its sea of brunets and brunettes, so one would usually see black and brown as far as the eye could see. (although she _was_ blonde…).

The patch of white she caught sight of in the sea was _off. _And the person it belong to? Short! Despite herself, Halibel wanted to just - touch it.

"It's like a rose in a patch of lilies…" she found herself muttering loudly, not knowing she had approached the boy. He stared up at her with an irritated expression.


	8. Drabble 8

"Toushirou, take off your clothes."

The young genius glared at the blonde woman from his seat. Tried to, would be the key word, since her large breasts were in his face!

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

Tia Halibel clicked her tongue. "To wash your laundry, of course. What else?"

"I could do my own laundry."

Halibel clicked her tongue again, leaning over the young man. "Of course that is what you would say, but you've been a dirty little boy, Toushirou. You're clothes are filthy."

Her close proximity caused him to blush. "Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?"


	9. Drabble 9

They met in the winter, though the weather was parched with no freezing temperature . He was suffering from the heat, and she came along, refreshing him with the cold water she provided.

"How can I ever repay you?" the young white haired boy humbly said,.

The blonde woman bowed her head in reply. "Young man, I recognize your aura. You are an ice gnome. Help me bring winter to this land. With your help, my waters might just bring the much needed conditions we desire."

"Combine your powers with mine, then." The gnome said.

And that night, it snowed.


	10. Drabble 10

When Halibel couldn't find Toushirou inside their warm house, she went outside and found him standing underneath the icicles materialized on the roof shingles.

"Shirou-kun, you should come inside before you catch a cold." She chided gently.

"Tsk! Quit telling me what to do! I like the cold!"

"But Shirou-kun, we need to wash up before our guests arrive."

"Nuh-uh! That's why I'm outside! I'm staying the hell away from water!"

Halibel couldn't stop herself from chuckling if she wanted to, as said water begun to drip from the icicles, scaring Toushirou. "It doesn't matter if you're inside _or outside."_


	11. Drabble 11

The night before it had snowed, just as Toushirou liked it. He had hardly gotten any sleep, excitement coursing through his veins at the thought of what the streets would look like in the morning.

He had kept Halibel up most of the evening, telling her stories of the wonder of snow, as it would be her first experience. She hadn't seemed all that enthusiastic, even when he finally subsided in his talking.

So even though it made him feel foolish, he had been glad he forgotten to put on appropriate snow footwear the next day. Tripping over a pile of the frozen fluid, and watching the woman laugh at his misfortune actually made him perk up afterwards.


	12. Drabble 12

Her bust was her least favorite part of her body. Many times she had caught men look at her, but not _her_, eyes straying away from her face in favor of her chest. It irritated her since this trait prevents her from making solid friendships with opposing gender.

She expected it to be the same for most people, especially to this young man who seems too short to be twenty. "Hello." She greeted as he took a seat across from her in the café.

"Listen, I came here to return this." He held out a CD disk. "I didn't know you were a fan of this band. So am I!"

Halibel quirked in eyebrow up in actual interest to the conversation.


	13. Drabble 13

"You cannot be serious."

Hovering over the boy's head, Halibel took a peek at his collection of papers disapprovingly. "You need to go out more often, Toushirou. This isn't good for you to constantly have your head in your work."

Toushirou fanned a hand coolly. "Someone needs to get this done since my lieutenant left this _again_. Just go on without me."

What he had failed to remember was how inhumanly strong his acquaintance was. How easily she managed to drag him away from his desk.

"You're coming with me, and you will have fun." She would see to that.


	14. Drabble 14

"I don't want you anywhere near those flowers, you hear me?"

Toushirou grumbled under his breath. Curse Harribel and her vigilance…

"Don't even think it." Harribel hated iterating but she wanted to take great care of her garden, and Toushirou with his ability to control ice was a threat to her blossoms.

She resumed watering her flowers when she saw a section of the liquid freeze in the air.

She turned. "Toushirou!"

"What! There was a caterpillar!"

He held the struck flower, now frozen in his hand. It glittered beautifully in the light.

Toushirou smirked at Harribel's astonishment. "For you."


	15. Drabble 15

He could lose himself in her eyes.

They were the same colors as his, but he fancied them clearer, brighter, most certainly lovelier than his. Her blonde lashes aligned those glittering orbs perfectly, long and curving, the ends brushing against the dark tone of her cheeks. She…

"Toshirou?"

He blinked, reflexively shaking his head in reaction to the deep voice calling to him.

"Y-Yes, Halibel, dear?"

He imagined her smiling behind the scarf hiding her face – he was sure she was smiling judging by the slight movement of the fabric.

"Stop ogling me, and eat your dinner. It'll get cold."


	16. Drabble 16

In his boredom he threw several of his belongings across the room. Halibel takes way too long preparing for a simple visit. Another victim grabbed and thrown across the room, it crashed against the wall with a loud thud.

The sound brought the woman over. "What was that?"

Toushirou peered onto the floor, picking out a likely candidate for an answer. "Probably that book."

She glanced at him for a little bit – catching onto that 'probably' – before retrieving it and giving it a look over. She chuckled.

"…what?"

She left the room, commenting about a baby Toushirou in the baths.


	17. Drabble 17

"Please explain to me what happen."

Toushirou fidgeted on the spot – not a common occurrence considering the nature of the young man. But under the scrutinizing glare of his ward, he might as well been in court. Still, he attempted to stand his ground.

"Smoke was coming out of the oven, Harribel. Something had to be done or the house would have burn down."

"That still doesn't explain why you had to turn on the _entirety_ of the sprinkler system to douse out the flames. Now the whole house is soaked and you'd better take full responsibility of all this."


	18. Drabble 18

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou, and I'll be your guardian from today onward."

The tall woman studied him for a few seconds before answering. "Amusing."

Toushirou blinked. Sure, he expected some smart aleck remark, but… "Amusing? Couldn't you have said something else?"

"Hmm? Oh, you're hired."

"No, I meant, anything… belittling?" He gritted the words out.

His employer, Tia Harribel, chuckled deeply. "Well, I just started thinking about a few things, but what matters is that you do your job of protecting me." She walked up to him and ruffled the top of his white head. "Even if you look a kid."


End file.
